In fuel supply units for vehicles, a fuel tank flange is necessary to cover an opening provided in the fuel tank. The opening is necessary for inserting components into the fuel tank that are needed for the proper performance of the fuel supply unit. The fuel tank flange is often used to mount, directly thereon, certain components such as valves, ports, sensors and fasteners.
There is a need to provide, on the fuel tank flange, a fuel compatible polymeric manifold for holding single or multiple components necessary for proper fuel supply unit performance that isolates outlets of the components from the internal tank environment.
An object of the invention is to fulfill the need referred to above. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing a flange assembly for a fuel supply unit of a vehicle. The assembly includes a flange constructed and arranged to cover an opening in a fuel tank. The flange has an interior portion constructed and arranged to be exposed to fuel. The interior portion is in communication with an outlet provided at an exterior of the flange. A plastic manifold is mounted to the interior portion of the flange so as to communicate with the outlet. The manifold is constructed and arranged to mount at least one fuel supply component thereon.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method provides a flange assembly for a fuel supply unit of a vehicle. The method provides a flange that is constructed and arranged to cover an opening in a fuel tank. The flange has an interior portion constructed and arranged to be exposed to fuel. The interior portion is in communication with an outlet provided at an exterior of the flange. The method includes mounting a plastic manifold to the interior portion of the flange so as to communicate with the outlet. At least one fuel supply component is mounted on the manifold.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and the functions of the related elements of the structure, the combination of parts and economics of manufacture will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description and appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.